Truth or Dare with a Twist
by fia- salvatore- cullen
Summary: 'It will be fun to have a sleepover.' Elena says.'Fine I'm in.'Bonnie says. But does Bonnie know that this sleepover will bring out feelings, lies, changes and the truth. And from our none other then the great Damon Salvatore. My first fanfic! Review!
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie's POV

Friday. Ugh. Why! Why had I ever agreed to this I thought sourly packing. Oh right Elena convinced, what were her exact words it will be fun to spend a couple of days with all your friends after everything we went through.' and then I reminded her that it wasn't over there was still Shicnchi and then she said which is exactly why we need a break and I gave in. That's why. Meredith was helping me pack. I had my outfits for the day time packed. My outfit for tomorrow was a black pair of skinny jeans, a white halter top and converse. Next outfit a pair of white short shorts, a white tank and flats. Last outfit a pair of black caprees, a whit t-shirt , and my converse. Elena was picking out our outfits for the fourth night. But I was having trouble packing my pyama's even though I was sure we weren't going to do a lot of sleeping and my swimsuit because Stefan had a pool at the boarding house. Elena had everything planned out but wouldn't tell anyone, not even Stefan. I thought about who was going to be there and cringed. Meredith turned to me.''What are you dreading so much about this trip.'' she asked.'' It is not really the trip I'm dreading it is more of the guests. Well more like guest.''I reply. ''So it is Damon your dreading.'' she states. I look down.''Lets get back to picking my bathing suit.''I say.''Already down.''she says holding up a black bikini. No way I thought.

Damon's POV

I can't believe I got myself dragged into this I thought as I helped my brother and Elena set up a bed on the floor of the living room. Miss. Flowers was away for the weekend. So my brother and his stupid, needless human friends could come over for a sleepover. Yay, whoop, whoop. Ya, not. Well the little witch is coming so that could be fun. Yes that could be fun. I smiled and Elena and my brother must have noticed.''What are you smiling about.'' my brother asked.''Just how fun it will be to play with your little friends.''I reply.'' Leave my friends alone, especially Bonnie.'' Elena says.''Why?''I ask.''She is having a hard time controlling her powers and she is frightened so that isn't really helping her with her powers.''my brother says. Oh well this will be more fun because now not only will she be feisty but powerful too. And in a bikini because my brother has a pool. These nights were going to be a lot of fun. ''I'm going to go hunting don't want to kill any of our guest.''I joke. ''You just had to invite him.''my brother says and I walk out the door. Now back to the little witch.

Bonnie's POV

''Meredith I'm not wearing that.''I say.''Why not I think you would look hot in it now go try it on before everyone comes to pick us up.''she says and tosses me the bathing suit. I glare at her then turn to go into the bathroom. Once I got in there I took of my clothes and throw on the skimpy bathing suit. It was black and silver. The bottoms were a pair of short shorts and the sides were lined with silver circles. The top was a regular bikini top but it was a little tight. There was a silver circle right in the middle. This bath suit actually looked good on me. It showed of my nice curves. My red curls went down to half of my back, I need a cut soon. I was about to take it off when Meredith yelled''I want to see it.'' .''Are you happy I put on the skimpy bathing suit, now could we please get pack to packing!''I say to her waking out of the bathroom. I looked up to see not just Meredith but Elena, Stefan, Matt and DAMON! They all stared intently at me. Matt was looking at me surprised I wanted to laugh out loud. Stefan looked at me like he thought I was pretty but not in that way.''Told you Bonnie, you look hot.''Mederith states. Elena gives me two thumbs up. I turned to look at Damon. He was staring at me intently. See what you like I thought sending my thoughts towards him using my powers. He seemed shocked and then put on a grin. Well Carra it seems like we will be having a lot of fun this weekend Damon thought back confidently. I just shook my head.''I'm almost ready. Elena Meredith could you pick out the rest of my clothes while I get changed.''I ask.''Sure,''Elena says.''Why don't you guys wait downstairs.''Elena says to the boys they nod and walk. I glare at Meredith once more for making try on the bathing suit, the walked into the bathroom and got changed this was going to be a fun evening I thought.

Damon's POV

I walked downstairs with my brother and Mutt. It took everything I had not to rip his head off when he was looking at my Bonnie. Wait hold up my Bonnie since when I thought. Since forever Damon, just admit that your falling for her. No Salvatore you can't be falling for her. Well I was having this mental conversation my brother was talking to Mutt. ''So you interested in Bonnie?''Stefan asked Mutt. No I growled mentally. Wow possevive much. ''I don't know, I mean I like her and I think she likes me but there is someone she likes more.'' Mutt says throwing a glance in my direction and noticing that I was staring looked away. I also turned away smirking. I knew she liked me. Now how to get her to admit it. I could defintly use this weekend and whatever Elena has planned for us. ''Damon do you have feelings for Bonnie.'' my brother asks. Ok maybe he is not a dimwit after all I thought.''No, your projecting your thoughts. So.''he urged. Tell him. No.''Ok lets say hypothetically I.. might ... have ..feelings for Bonnie.''I managed to choke out.''How do I tell her.''I ask my brother.'' Well try being nice and sweet and caring.''my brother states.''But that isn't me and if I want to be real with Bonnie then I should just be myself because she fell for me not some fake.''I state frustrated. My brother looked shocked.''You love her.'' he says in disbelief. Did I love her? I think I did but it wasn't like Kathrine this was pure devotion to her. Before I could say anything the girls came down stairs. I immedatily found Bonnie's eyes as her's mine. Yup fun.

Bonnie's POV

I was in Stefan's Ferrari partically sitting in Damons lap. We only had one car to fit six of us and the car was only a four seater. Stefan was driving and Elena as in the passenger side Mederith is in Matt's lap which left me with choice of sitting in Damon's lap or in the trunk. I actually considered that.''Sorry Bonnie.''Stefan said. Refering to the way we were seated. But I decided to play dumb.''For.''I ask as if nothing was wrong. He turned to stare at me and the car swirved. I ducked my head into Damon necks and closed my eyes. I still didn't come out when I felt the car go back to normal.''Bons you can come out now.''I heard Elena. I untucked myself from Damon's neck just in time to see him slightly glare at Elena. I took a deep breath. Then look at Stefan.''That is what you should be apoligizing for.''I say. He chuckles. I punched his shoulder, I knew it probably hurt me more then it hurt him. As I clutch my hand, everyone in the car bust out laughing. I scowled and hid in Damon's jacket. 


	2. Chapter 2

Let the Games Begin

Damon's POV

I watched Bonnie cuddle into me. I never wanted this moment to never end. Ok Salvatore you admitted that you had feelings for her but that doesn't mean you have ot get all Stefan on me, also just cause you admit you having feelings for her doesn't mean you have to tell her. As much as I didn't want this to end I knew it would, sadly.''I sort of want a ice cream.''Elena says. Then as if conjured an ice cream truck parked on the street and we pulled in behind it.''So what kind of ice cream do you want ice cream?''Stefan asks. At the word ice cream Bonnie wakes up.''I heard ice cream.''Bonnie says rubbing her eyes. Everyone in the car snickers. Silly Bonnie.''Red your so fat.''I say smoothly. She turned red and then squished herself into the window. Oh look what you did.''I want a twist.''Mederith says.''Chocolate Sundae.''Mutt said.''Just a milkshake.''Elena says. I look at Bonnie, she didn't say anything.''Aren't you going to get something, Red?''I ask.''No I'm to fat.''she says. Oh.''Red I was only making a joke.''I say and turn her so she is cradled in my arm, I'm stroking her cheek lightly.''Your so small how could you be fat.''I say. She turns red again this time with anger. She turns away from me again. Great. I left her alone.''Want anything?''Stefan asks me. I listen to Bonnie's thoughts doubting she would put up her shield now. I wish I had a twist half dipped in butterscotch and half dipped in chocolate with whipp cream in a cup I heard her think.''A twist half dipped in butterscotch and half dipped in chocolate with whipp cream in a cup.''I state. Stefan gets out of the car. Bonnie is staring at me with wonder and curiosity. ''Uggh.''Bonnie huffs.''What Bons.''Mutt asks. Seriosly does he have to call her that. She was mine I growled mentally. Stefan was back before he could anwser.''That was fast.''Elena says.''Ya no line.''Stefan anwsers. He passes out the ice creams. He passes me mine and I notice there is two spoons. I pass Bonnie one she doesn't take it.''Come on red you knoww you want it.''I taught putting the spoon in my mouth this human food didn't taste so bad. She gave in and grab the spoon scooping up a mouthful. Some ice cream tickled down her chin. I kissed it away. She seemed utterly shocked so was everyone.''What just wondering if she tastes as good as she smells.''I say.''And do I.''Bonnie asks.''Pretty good.''I say smirking at her which makes her blush.''Hurry up Stefan.''I hear Mutt say but my eyes were totally fixed on one thing and one thing only Bonnie. Elena cleared her throat.''Yes lovely.''I say to Elena. She smiles and turns back forward. I to turned back to looking and Bonnie but she was looking anywhere but at me. The rest of the ride was silent.

Bonnie's POV

I hate her. Well that's a lie I don't hate her, I envy her. I hate him. It is his fault I feel this way it is his fault he had to go and flirt with Elena while I was sitting right there and in front of Stefan too. Then she smiles like she is happy his attention was drown away from me. Seriosly she doesn't deserve eith Salvatore. Oh god please get me away out of here. Then my phone rings. I dig into my pocket and pick up.''Hello.''I say.''Bonnie!''I heard someone scream in delight.''Stefanie don't scare her.''I hear my mother say in the backround.''Stefanie.''I scream. No way. Everyones eyes were on me with alarm.''Yeah!''she yells.''Oh my gosh what are you doing here.''I ask/scream.''I came to visit you silly and I come by the house and your not there. Where are you!''she says.''Oh I'm spending the weekend with friends but I could cancel...''I say trailing off when I see Elena shake her head and holds out her hand for the phone. I give it to her and listen.''Hey Bonnie has to stay at my house so...oh you flew in all the way from New York oh well then you should stay with us..ok your not alone bring along some friends. Ok bye.''Elena says. She hands me back the phone. I stare at her.''Well what she say.''I ask. ''Well I invited her to stay over and BTW who is she.''Elena asks. ''Oh she is my cousin from NY. I barely every see her. So who did she bring.''I ask. Please not Declan please not Declan.''She didn't tell ?''Elena asks. There must have been a look on my face.''No you were projecting'Please not Declan, please not Declan.'So who is he.''Stefan asks.''Declan Coine!''Elena and Mederith yell.''Yes.''I anwser quietly.''Who is he.''Damon asks.''Declan Coine is a very rich very gorgeos guy. Why would he be here with your cousin and why wouldn't you want him here.''Mederith asks.''He and my cousin are good friends. And because I just don't want him here.''I say.''Sure whatever you say. Let's...''Elena says but was cut off by ringing.''Hey...Aunt Judith I can't take Jeremy I have that thing with my friends...fine...no...ok I will take him.''Elena says into the phone.''Sorry guys Aunt Judith and Robert our going our going away for the weekend o she asked if we could take Jeremy. So. Lets go pick him up.''she says to us. Then we head off to pick up my cousin, her 'guest' and Jeremy. More people to embrass me. Fun.

**Sophia- I don't want to bring in more characters but I love Jeremy so I want him to end up with someone. I also want Damon to have some competion. So I am now in love with Declan so he was a good choice.  
Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon's POV

Bonnie hadn't talked to me since I called Elena 'lovely', what was wrong with her? She is jealous, Salvatore. Exactly what we wanted. No she won't even talk to you Damon. Salvatore, any girl always wants what they can't have. But Bonnie isn't any girl, right Damon? While I was having this mental converstation we pulled up to Bonnie's house. Stefan parked right outside her house. Elena got out first, with Stefan following her, then Matt who pulled Mederith out of the car. Bonnie slowly crawled off of me. I couldn't help noticed that I missed her warmth. I missed her body on mine. I climbed out after her. Bonnie walked up to her door, with us trailing her, and rang the door. Bonnie's mother opened the door. Smiling at her daughter. Bonnie was like a replica of her mother. Curly, feiry red hair, small and petite. The only thing she didn't get from her mother was her doe brown eyes.''Mom. Where is she?''Bonnie asked with a tight voice trying to stay calm.''She is in the living room try and stay calm.''Bonnie's mother pleads. Which doesn't work cause Bonnie runs into the us following her, as we pass we mumur hello's to Bonnie's mom. We find Bonnie in the living gaping at a girl with black curly hair, quite small and very petite. I mean she was even smaller then Bonnie and that is saying a lot. But the thing that struck me most about this girl was her eyes they were ice blue. They were more blue then even Matt's. I've never seen eyes like her. There was a boy also with his arm draped around the girl, I'm guesing Stefanie, shoulder. He had light brown hair and had it like, I heard a girl at a bar say this,'Justin Bieber' cut who ever he is. He had light brown eyes and was good looking. Not like me, I'm hotter then anyone, but for a human he was good looking.''Stefanie.''Bonnie whispered.''The one and only. Well not totslly true I'm sure there are more Stef...''Stefanie was cut of by Bonnie jumping her. Talk about jumping someone's bones.''Ok I need to breath. Stop suffocating me.''Stefanie said pushing Bonnie of her. For someone so small she had a lot of stregth. Wait if Bonnie was a witch then there was a possiblaty that... I looked back toward the girl and in fact she had a lot of power I hadn't sensed it before because she was covering it up so well. Though now that I really concrated that girl was full of power.''Oh my gosh. Stef you've grown up.''Bonnie exclaimed. But Stefan wasn't looking at Bonnie she was looking at me, as if she knew I was scanning her powers. Please don't tell Bonnie I heard a telepathic voice and it was from Stefanie, she already worries to much. I just nod my head. I was worried. Bonnie's line of witches or more powerful then I thought.

Bonnie's POV

I had noticed the exchange between my cousin and Damon. He better leave her alone.''So Bonnie aren't you going introduce us.''Declan asked speaking for the first time. It has been such a long timme all I can do is stare at him.''Bon. Ok we will introduce ourselves. I'm Stefanie and this is Declan.''Stefanie says. I hadn't noticed my oblivous gawking . I turned away blushing.''Hey nice to meet you. I'm...''Stefan started he had his arm around Elena.''No, let me guess. Bonnie talks about you guys all the time.''Stefanie says. I hit her in the stomach.''Ow. Um ok let's start with you.''Stefanie says pointing at Stefan. She walked up to him studying him.''Green eyes like oak leaves. Stefan.''she says. Stefan of course smiles, always a gentlemen, and nodds.''Yes!''Stefanie says and then movies along to Elena.''Blond hair, lapis lazuli eyes. You are Elena.''Stefanie says. Elena nods and smiles. Stefanie then movies on to Mederith.''Olive complusion, black hair, grey eyes. Mederith.''Stefanie says. Mederith smiles and HUGS Stefanie. Stefanie seems as suprised as me but returned the hug. She smiled at Mederith and then moved to Matt. Oh no not good.''Easy. You must be Matt. Bonnie talks about you all the time.''Stefanie says smiling. Now I know why I heard Stefanie think. I laughed to myself.''Last but not least. You must be the emphasis Damon Salvatore.''Stefanie says with a huge grin on her face. She was going to torture me.''Emphasis, eh?''Damon asks tilting his head towards me.''Yup. She talks about you more then she talks about anyone...''Stefanie tried to say but I cut in.''We should go pick up Jeremy?''My cousin looked suprised.''Jeremy?''she asks.''Yes Elena's brother. How our we all going to fit in the car?''I wonder allowed.''Oh Declan isn't coming with us. He only came with me because he is visiting family here.''Stefanie says.''Oh ok. Will then say goodbye cause we are leaving now.''Matt says.''Ok. Bye Dec. Be careful and have fun with your friends. Don't frget to meet me back here at noon on Sunday.''Stefanie says hugging Declan. Wait Sunday isn't she staying till Monday?''Yes mom.''Declan says sarcastically.''I'm serios.''Stefanie say but rolls her eyes at his joke.''I know. Bon's it was great to see you and maybe before I left we could get together sometime.''Declan asks. I heard a growl from beside me but ignored it. Stefanie was nodding her head behind him. What could it hurt?''Ok.''I say. Relief washed over his face.''Um ok I have Stefanie's number so I'll call you.''Declan says. I nod. He kisses me cheek and then leaves. I turned to see. A happy Stefan. A EXCITED Elena, Mederith and Stefanie, she was getting along with them so well, a slightly pained Matt and a glaring Damon. He was fuming.''Ok mum we are going go.''I call.''OK love you be careful.''my mom called from the kitchen. We walked quietly back to the car, will expect for a squealing and laughing Mederith, Stefanie and Elena. When Stefanie saw the car she screamed.''I know it is beautiful but don't ever do that again.''I say. She nods her ead not able to speak.''Wait where I am going to sit.''Stefanie asks.''Sorry in the trunk.''Stefan mumbled.''Oh ok.''Stefanie says. Damon popped the trunk and Stefanie cllimbed in. If she wasn't so small she would have never fit.''Have a nice ride.''Damon said smirking and closed the trunk. After that we took our same postions. Of to Elena's house to pick up Jeremy. I hope it goes better then my house. I can still feel waves of angry coming off Damon. Yay this weekend keeps getting more fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonnie's POV**

The ride to Elena's was awkward to say the least. I had to sit in Matt's lap this time, which was…. awkward. With a happy Matt, a seething Damon, a very calm Meredith, a annoyed Elena, a anxious Stefan and my cousin who is locked into the trunk. I was so happy that the drive to Elena's was short. When we came to a stop I jumped out of the car and ran to the trunk popping it open."It is stuffy in there.'' Stefanie sighs getting out of the trunk."Ya I will deal with that. Elena can we take your car, too. I mean since we know have Jeremy and Stefanie."I asked Elena."Sure."Elena replies."Thank god.''Stefanie says.I laugh and sling my arm around her shoulder.''This is going to be so fun. You already are like BFF's with Elena and Meredith. Matt is amazing. Stefan is so sweet. Damon is, well, just Damon.''I say sighing yes Damon is just Damon.''Well, he seems to like you.''I hear her mutter. Before I can I ask her what she means Elena cuts in.''Guys come on.''she states from the porch but before we can move. Jeremy is coming out, he is wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and a hoodie.''Look Elena I know you are only babysitting me because you have to so I won't be in your way.''Jeremy says looking at me and Stefanie.''Elena, what exactly are we doing this weekend?''Jeremy asks still looking at me ... no wait not at me at Stefanie. Oh no this can not be good.''We are having a sleepover at the boarding house.''Elena says holding the keys to her Coop in her hands.''Does Aunt Judith know you are spending the weekend with your boyfriend.''Jeremy says.''No! and you will not tell her. We are staying at Bonnie's house if Aunt Judith calls. So whose going in which car?''Elena asks.''Well, I was thinking me, Matt, Elena, Stefan in Elena's Coop. And Damon, Bonnie, Stefanie, Jeremy, in Damon's Ferrari.''Meredith says.''I'm so cool with that!''Stefanie and Jeremy exclaim at the same time.''It is decided then.''Stefan hollered taking the keys from Elena. I glumly walked into the car. I took shot gun and Damon was driving. Jeremy and Stefanie were in the back seat sitting awkwardly close. This car was super small.''Let's get going?''Damon boomed putting the car in drive. This was going to be an awkward drive.

Damon's POV

''So, Stefanie do you like New York?''I asked.''Ya, it is cool.''she replied. Jeremy stared at her.''Your from New York?''Jeremy asked curiously.''Ya, it is awesome there. Bon's, you should bring your friends up to come see me and grams.''Stefanie replies looking at Bonnie.''Ya, maybe.''Bonnie replied causally.''If you and Declan hit it off tonight I bet you will be around more often.''I heard Stefanie mutter to low for human ears but I heard it. I gripped the steering wheel until my knuckles turn white. Stay, cool Salvatore.''Yes hit it off with Declan so I can go to NY Bonnie, maybe I will have a better chance of wooing Elena in the big apple.''I say putting on my best smirk.''Yes I will do exactly that Damon.''Bonnie replied coldly looking out the window. She doesn't suspect a thing.''What exactly is going on between them.''I heard Jeremy whisper. He knew I could here him, I mean he knew I was a vampire.''See, Damon likes Bonnie but is trying to play cool and Bonnie likes Damon but is in the denial stage.''Stefanie whispers back. Um, she is perceptive. I turn to stare at her but I see someone in the middle of the road. I look at them and realize it is...Elena, no not Elena but Kathrine. I thought we killed her.''Stay in the car.''I say to the others.I get out of the car.''Bonnie stay in the car with Jeremy.''I hear Stefanie say. Good at least I well have some help.''But...''I hear Bonnie start complain but Stefanie is already outside of the car. I stand in a crouch beside Stefanie and she looks ready if Kathrine tries anything.''Well well if it isn't my favorite Salvatore and a new little friend.''Kathrine calls.''Who is the bitch.''Stefanie asks. Kathrine growls and gets ready to bounce but Stefanie throws her against a tree so fast it was hard for my VAMPIRE eyes to follow.''Well not a human but a witch interesting.''Kathrine grunts pulling herself off the floor before running away.''Who the hell was she?''Stefanie yelled at me.''An old enemy that we thought we 86.''I replied casually.''Apparently not!''she yells.''Bonnie gets out of the car slowly.''Stefanie what are you.''Bonnie asks slowly. Oh boy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sophia- I sadly don't own Vampire diaries. Even though I wouldn't mind owning Damon for awhile. **

Bonnie's POV

I stared in shock as my cousin, who I don't even know what she was, was yelling at Damon. And were the heck did Katherine come from. I thought we killed her already. I was shakily pulled out of my thoughts when Jeremy opened the door to get out of the car. We were driving down the rode were Elena had nearly drowned.I slowly followed his actions.

''Stefanie what are you?''I asked shakily.''Bonnie...''Stefanie trails her hand reahing out to me. I flinched from her touch.''Please I'm still the same Stefanie.''she begged. I know she was still the same Stefanie but she had lied to me and that was a big deal to me.

''I know but...What are you.''I demand my tone harsh. She flinched.''I'm a witch.''she whimpered.''You couldn't haave told me that you are the closest to a sister I have and you lied to me!''I shouted at her.''Look I know your angry but maybe we should take this somewhere else. It might not be safe here.''Jeremy suggest looking around.

He seemed so calm about this, then again he just met Stefanie.''Fine.''I grunt. I slip back into the car the others following quickly. Don't be mad at her Damon sent mehis thoughts she just didn't want to worry you. She could have told me I sent back angrily. Maybe she was afraid that you would look at her different or see her different, he thought or maybe she just wanted to keep one thing in your life conversation was broken up when Stefanie talked.''Who was she?''she asked.

''Mine and Stefan's ex.''Damon replied. Stefanie raised an eyebrow.''Let's just say she was a crazy, cyco , selfish and concieted person. Who wanted both brothers to herself.''I anwersed. Who wouldn't she thought which made me chuckle and Damon smirk.''And Damon said you guys thought you killed her?'' Stefanie asked even more confused.

''Why does she look like Elena?''Jeremy asked.I hadn't noticed Jeremy's arm was draped over Stefanie's shoulders. Not in a way that is like I'm going to try anything but in a comforting way. I will explain later Stefanie sent to me only.''Anyway we thought we did kill her but I guess we don't know why she looks like Elena.''Damon replied. I looked at Damon and for the first time since the weekend started I felt scared and afraid.

I mean how did Kathrine come back?What if everyone else we killed also came back? As if feeling my eyes on him he turned to gaze at me. My emotions must have shown in my eyes because I thought I saw flicker of something in his eyes but then it was gone as quickly as it was there. He turned back to the road and there it was moment over.

Well, that was interesting Stefanie thought. I know he shows all the signs of liking me and then its gone just like that, why can't boys make up their minds I thought back.''I feel ya, sister.''Stefanie agrees aloud which got us weird stares from the guys.

Me and Stefanie just laugh at their in oblivious to our conversation even though it was about them.''Um, look Bons I know I should have told you but I just didn't want you to worry.''Stefanie says softly.''I know and I think I might have overreacted but you have to understand that you our like a sister to me and no matter if the truth will hurt me or I will be worried, the truth is the truth.''I say. I looked back at her.''So am I forgiven?''she asks without meeting my eyes.''Yes your forgiven.''I looked so relieved.''Yay, yay, yay!''she sings doing a little happy dane. Which makes me laugh.

''We are here.''Damon annouced slightly chuckling.

Damon POV

I was happy that those to made up. I mean I was in loved with Bonnie and he liked Stefanie's sense of humor, plus she made Bonnie happy so she was ok in my book. Seriosly Salvatore, you are worse then Stefan. You are now tied with the twilight sap that sparkles. Get a grip. We got out of the car and immeditaly Jeremy removed his arm from Stefanie's shoulder. She didn't seem to notice but I did. We walked up the path and just walked in. Elena, Stefan, Mederith and Mutt were already here.''What took you guys so long?''Stefan asked.

''We had to stop to get me a girl to snack on.''I replied cooly. They looked slightly disturbed.''Seriosly, Damon?''Stefan says unaffected.''We fought Kathrine.''Bonnie say and shudders remembering. Everyone ones face was filled with shock, horror, worry, and angry.''How?''Elena whispers.''When?''Stefan demand. So I explained to them about Kathrine attacking us, Stefanie being a witch and Stefanie scarying her off.''Well you must be a powerful witch.''Stefanie muses. Stefanie smirks in repsonse.

''How is she alive?''Elena asks.''What does she want?''Mederith wonders. I wasn't really paying attention. I was watching Bonnie, so was Stefanie as if she knew what was going to happen. Bonnie's eyes fell shut and she fell to the ground. I ran at her.''Bonnie!''a bunch of people yell. iwas about to picking her up when Stefanie hisses.''Don't touch her.'' Who was she to tell me not to touch her.

''Why?''I snarl.''She is having a vision you don't want to hurt her.''Stefanie says more calmly.''Is she going to be ok?''Mederith asks. Always the calm one.''Yes she will be fine.''Stefanie replies taking a seat on the couch.''Why is this happening all of a sudden?''Mutt asks. Must he speak.''Her powers our soming in.''Stefanie states with a shrug.''Could you elobrate.''Elena says frantically.

''Ok, I was raised by my grams. She was total in to magic so I grew up learning about this stuff. But Bonnie didn't even know she was a witch till Damon and Stefan came to town. Their arrival triggered it I guess.''Stefanie that explains why she is so weird. I brushed some hair out of Bonnie's eyes and stare at her.''But Bonnie doesn't have your powers.''Jeremy states.'' Ya but Bonnie's powers our mental and mine our physical. Like I have teleknis and blowing things up. Bonnie's powers our like telepathy, empathy...''Stefanie trails off seeing Bonnie stir.

''Can I take her know?''I ask permission. I didn't like having to ask permission but something told me I didn't want to get on Stefanie's bad side.''Go ahead.''she replies smirking. I pulled Bonnie into my arms. I got a look of shock from Elena, understanding from my brother, disapointment from Mutt, calm from Mederith, amusement from Jeremy and ... knowing from Stefanie?

''Bonnie, Bonnie? Are you ok?''I asked. She sat up in my arms.''Yes I'm fine I think.''Bonnie says. Oh it was so nice to hear her voice. Salvatore! I scooted away from Bonnie dropping her from my arms. I heard someone sigh. Stefan helped Bonnie up and guided her to the couch. I stood up too.''Bonnie what did you see?''Stefan asks softly.

''Um, I saw Kathrine and Shinchi and Klaus and Tyler. Shinchi was angry at Kathrine becuase she didn't get me and when Kathrine explained what happended Shinchi said he wantd both the witches. And I saw what he wanted to do to us it was horrible.''Bonnie sobbed in Stefan's arms. I was still standing, Elena was sitting on the edge of the couch, Mederith was sitting on the otherside of Bonnie, Mutt and Jeremy were sittting on the other couch and Stefanie was kneeling in front of Bonnie holding her hands.

''Why would they want you?''Elena asks rudely. Bonnie didn't seem to notice but Stefanie sure did. Mederith put a resturning arm on her shoulder.''I don't know.''Bonnie contuniued sobbing.''Would you stop sobbing already. It isn't that bad. Your so weak.''I state rudely. Bonnie looked and astonished and hurt in her eyes. Stefan looked sad, Mederith shocked, Elena happy, Matt wondering, Jeremy shaking his head and Stefanie seething.

The next thing I know I was up agnaist a wall.''You have no idea how real a vision is. How much it feels real. The pain. Maybe I should put you in pain!''Stefanie hissed. It felt as if my hand was on fire.''Stop it! Stop it!''Bonnie yelled. The pain was gone and I was dropped to the floor. I looked up and saw Stefanie standing in front of me with Jeremy's arms around her waist pulling her backwards. He sat her on the couch and took a seat next to her. She was still seething you could partically see the steam coming out of her ears.

Everyone was trying to adjust to what just happens.''Rmind me not to get on your bad side.''Jeremy joked.''Are you ok Damon?''Stefan asks.''I'm fine.''I reply staring at Bonnie. Why did she tell Stefanie to stop?''So I guess this weekend is canceled.''Elena states.''No it doesn't have to be. In the vision, they weren't sure what to do next. They orginally wanted to serprate us but that obviosly isn't going to happen so.''Bonnie puts in.

''I don't know.''Mederith states.''Ok, guys look at the odds. All of us our together. We have two witches, two vampires and you all our wearing vervain. So why can't we have fun? If your lifes our always like the way they were today then you need a break. And it will be my treat. I will take you guys out New York style.''Stefanie suggests.''Well I'm in.''Elena says.''If she is in then I'm in.''Stefan says.''Sure why not.''Mutt says.''Ok.''Jeremy says.''Fine.''Mederith states. I looked at Bonnie.''Why not.''she says.''I'm in.''I say.''Yes.''Stefanie sings getting up doing her happy dance.

It was hard to remmber she was like only seventeen.''Where our we going?''Mutt asks.''Clubbing.''Stefanie states with a grin. Hell yes.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Bamon News!

Hey guys. I know you were hoping this was another hapter but that is coming soon, This is major news for Vampire Diaries The Return Midnight. Which is the latest Vampire Diaries book. This is a diret quote from LJ Smith her self.

Midnight, will be the last text in this Return series that focuses on Damon. A fan who has read the second installment claims that she heard that L. J. Smith plans to write another Return Series from Stefan's point of view.

A major character will be killed before the end of Midnight. According to thoes fans who have read the second installment, there is evidence to support the theories that the major death could be either Stefan or Damon.

Damon has a difficult time readjusting to life as a human and Bonnie helps him. During this time Bonnie and Damon both realize they have feelings for one another.

Upon returning from the dark dimension, Damon befriends a female vampire with the sole intention of having her change him back into a vampire.

Meredith's secret...she may not be just a human.

A Shocking Return...

Why is there no mention of Matt in Midnight?"


	7. Chapter 7

Bonnie's POV

No way!''You are not taking us clubbing. I don't even think there is a club in Fell's Church.''I say. I had only been cluubing once and that was an all ages club which I don't think Stefanie is taking us to this time.''Yes there is. I googled it. Come on! It will be fun.''Stefanie inists.''Aren't you a little young for clubbing.''Matt asks.''I live in New York. Clubbing is partically a right of passage.''Stefanie states. '' Well, I'm in.''Stefan says.''Well, well Stefan I didn't think of you as the clubbing type.''Stfeanie says wagging her finger at him. Stefan just looks down blushing. A blushing vampire who'd of thunk it.

''Well I'm in too.''Mederith says.''Me too.''Elena agrees. And then everyone is agreeing expect me and Jeremy.''Come on Bonnie it will be so much fun.''Elena persuads.''Bonnie, think about it when do we ever get out.''Matt says.''Ya, do it for us.''Mederith adds.''Ok, ok I'm in!''I shout fustrated.''Yay!''Everyone cheers.''Jeremy you are comming and that is final.''Stefanie demands. He cocks an eyebrow at her.''How are you going to make me?''he asks.''Jere, I wouldn't question a witch.''Stefan warns.''Ya, especially when the witch has angry issues.''Damon puts in.

His voice like vevlet. So beautiful coming out of that beautiful mouth. I wonder what his mouth taste like... NO BONNIE! Snap out of it! Bad Bonnie bad! Do NOT think about evil diaboctil, conseited, aggroant, beautiful, graceful... Stop! Damon bad!''Jeremy you don't want to mess with me.''Stefanie says bringing me back to reality.''Oh really?''he asks. Before anyone can say anything Stefanie jumped Jeremy faster then anything I've ever seen. Jeremy was lying flat on his back and Stefanie was stradling his stomach. Her hands holding down his shoulders. She was smiling and he was frowning. It was actually really cute.''She won't hurt him will she.''Elena whispered to me. I shook my head and mouthed no.

''Ok if you two our down with this whole flirty thing. I think we should get ready. It is almost nine and I'm guessing it is going to takes us some time to get ready.''Mederith says smirking.''Don't forget about dinner.''Matt added.''Ok we will divide and concker. I will dress Bonnie and Elena take goal is sinful. I assume you boys can take care of yourselves.''Stefanie says. She jumps off Jeremy helping him up.''Yes I think we can manage that.'' Stefan says smiling.''Awesome.''Elena says delightfully. The four of us skip upstairs. We walk into Stefan and Elena's room. Stefan and Damon had brought them up before.''I know what I'm wearing and I know what Bonnie is wearing so just figure out what you guys our wearing.''Stefanie says pulling me out of the room our luggages folating behind us.

''Ok first your hair.''Stefanie intsucted. She pulls out the straightening and plugs it into the bathoom wall.''Outfit.''she diggs around her bag and finds a low V-neck, long sleeved black shirt, and a pair of black bootie shorts.''Put on now.''she says. I step into the shower. I wasn't going to change in front of her. I slipped on the shorts and the shirt before stepping out. It was a simple outfit but I looked amazing in it.

''Hair.''Stefanie says. I stand in front of her while she straighten ever curl.''Make up.''Stefanie orders. She does my make up simple black smokey eyeshadow and pink lips a simple outfit but I looked beautiful. I never thought I would think about myself as beautifulbut tonight I truly did look beautiful.''Thank you.''I whisper to my cousin.''Go find your prince of darkness.''Stefanie says smiling. I gape at her.''I may be younger then you but I am not blind. You love him and he would be crazy not to love you.''Stefanie says sounding more like sister then a cousin.

''Your turn.''I say. I go into my suitcase and pull out the curling iron. Then I pull out a dark blue, sleeveless, oval neck that sags top and a black denim short skirt. She gets into the shower. Now it was my turn to question her when she came out.''So you and Jere?''I ask her. She looks down blushing.''Nothing is going on.''she replies.''Oh please is me and Damon look like we are in a relationship you and Jeremy would be married.''I say.''Bon's I am only staying for a weekend and then I go home. I am not looking for a relationship, it wouldn't work. And I don't even know if he is interested.''she says. I took a curl and re curled it. I looked at Stefanie in the mirror.

''Stefanie, you beautiful and kind and loyal, and stubborn and fierce. That boy would be insane not to like you. And if you think it could work for me and Damon, then you and Jeremy can diffidently work it out.''I say turning her around. She smiles at me.''Makeup.''I say mocking. She giggles and closes her eyes. I put on some glittery eyeshadow, some blush and lip gloss.''Let's go kill.''I say and loop my arm throw hers.

Damon's POV

Me and the rest of the guys waited downstairs, well the pathetic excuse of guys but if I do says so myself we cleaned up pretty well.I was wearing black as usual. My black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket. Jeremy was also wearing black jeans with a white top and a hoody. My brother was wearing dark blue jeans and a button up shirt. Mutt was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

''What takes them so long?''I ask irratted.''The longer we take the hotter we look.''anwsers someone from above me. I turn around to see a very fine looking Stefanie walking down the stairs. She stops at the bottom of the stairs.''Whoa.''I say.''Appriotate response. But wait to you see the others.''she says smirking at Jeremy who was gaping at her. Wait till you see Bonnie Stefanie sent. I smile at her.''Introducing Ms. Elena Gilbert.''Stefanie introduces. Elena comes walking down the stair looking stunning in red halter top and black denim shorts, showing of her nice legs.

''Ms. Mederith Sulez.''Stefanie continues. Mederith walks down the stair in a silver off the should think this is the prettiest thing I have ever seen Mederith in.''And not but not least, the stunning Ms. Bonnie Mchollough.''Stefanie says coming to stand beside Jeremy. So I was right in front of the staircase when Bonnie came looked stunning in black. Her caramel skin looked amazing agnaist the black. Her red hair was straight and made her look incredilble.

I looked over at the othe guys to see that they were also gaping at her. Mederith was looking at her with a look that a mother would give a daughter who was about to go on her first date. Stefabue was looking at her proudly and Elena was glaring. Hmm I guess someone doesn't like that Bonnie has everyones attention.''So what shoes are you wearing?''Bonnie asks coming to a halt in front of me.''Well shoes are runners because you can't dance in high heels.''Stefanie replied laughing. Girls... The girls ran a head and into the hallway to grab shoes.

''I must say you all clean up well.''Stefanie compliments. I always look good.''Thanks.''the four of us say. The girls grabbed their Nikes that matched there outfits. Then looked in the mirror.''Yes you all look gorgeos can we go now.''I urge. They giggle but walk out the door.''So I was thinking we do the same arragment as this morning. And Stefan can follow us.''Stefanie states.''That is fine.''Stefan replied. Stefanie smiles at him before hopping along to my Ferrari with Jeremy at her side.

Stefan, Elena, Mederith and Mutt walk to Stefan's and I were walking to my car.''You look beautiful Bonnie.''I say without thinking. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Bonnie looks down biting her soft lip a blush rising in her cheeks.''Thanks.''I hear her whisper.''Come on love birds!''Stefanie yells and snickers. I turn and glare at her. She had pulled dow the roof of my Ferrari.''BTW, that means by the way. Stop glaring I only tell the truth and I get shotgun.''She states. Hold up a second.''I am the only one who knows were we are going.''Stefanie says looking as if she was ready to argue for this. Bring it on.

''Ok that is fine.''Bonnie says. I look at Bonnie but she is already sliding into the back. I grumbly walk to my seat. Stefanie cranks the steroe as I pull out of the drive way. Ridin Solo by Jason Derulo. Bonnie and Stefanie start sing along. This was going to be a long night.

**I know not a lot happens in this chapter but with school starting up again. It is harder to update. Anyway enjoy. And I will update as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 8

Damon POV

I watched as Bonnie and Stefanie sang along to Ridin Solo, throwing there arms in the air. And I released that tonight they were riding solo. That any guy could come up to them and dance with them. Which made me a little upset. I cared about Bonnie. Maybe even lo... Noo. Not going to admit that much, Salvatore. I will get it out of you one day,Damon. Anyway Stefanie seemed like a nice girl. Some people had bad intentions. Like you. Not right now.''So what do you girls have planned tonight?''Jeremy asks pulling me out of my thoughts. Hmm he must of

been thinking the same thing.''Dancing, hanging out... You know the works.''Stefanie replies. I look over at Bonnie who is staring out the window.I could actual for once admire how beautiful she really was. Her skin seemed to glow today. Her bright red hair looking as if it were on fire. Her doe eyes as big as ever. Her beautiful small lips.''Damon? Earth to Damon.''Bonnie says bringing me back to reality. I looked away from her. Hoping I wasn't blushing. I looked into the reaview mirror to see Stefanie and Jeremy looking at eachother with a knowing smirk.

''Where are we going?''I ask Stefanie.''We are driving till we get to the next town. Then we take a right and that will bring us to a complex. It should be in there somewhere.''she replies.''Hey, I am starved can we pull into a drive through.''Jeremy asks.''Sure. I am sure there will be a Timmy's up ahead or something.''Stefanie reasons.''Hey, guys can I ask you something? Since when did your life become as dramitic as Jersey Shore?''Jeremy asks.

What? What was Jersey Shore?''Oh, Jeremy this is just the beginning believe me.''Bonnie replied sighing. Red, had no clue how right she is.''So, Damon what are your plans tonight?''Stefanie asks looking at me intently. I could see out of the corner of my eye Bonnie turned to me.''Oh, I don't know. Find a blond to feed on and then maybe bring her home.''I lie. I had no intention at doing that.''Is that all you think about draining poor innocent girls?''Bonnie asks me angrily.

I flashed a 180 watt smile at no one in praticular.''Well what else is there?''I reply. Bonnie made a digusted face. Stefanie and Jeremy shook there heads. We just pulled into Timmies. Stefan right behind us.

Bonnie's POV

After getting Jeremy his food we head back out. About fifteen minutes later we were outside the club. It was called Tric. Stefan Damon parked the cars right outside. All eight of us stepped out of teh car and walked to the back of the line.''How are we suppose to get in?''Elena asks. We all look at Stefanie. Who was standing beside Jeremy.''What? We have vampires with us why not put them to use.''Stefanie states smirking.

''Well then lets just walk to the front.''Matt says. Taking Mederith on his arm. Elena and Stefan walked with them and Stefanie and Jeremy followed. Me and Damon stared at eachother.''So Damon you going to be my date for the night?''I ask boldly. Were had that come from? Damon smirked.''Shall we, _carra?_''Damon offered me his arm. I took at we walked to the front. Getting complains from people.''VIP.''Damon says compelling the doorman.

The poor man lets us in. Once inside the club music was blarring form everywhere. People were dancing everywhere. The rest of them were seated at table in the far corner.''Hey guys!''Stefanie called. We took our seats on the table. About two seconds later Damon and Stefan went to the bar to get us drinks. Stefan wasn't drinking, Damon got himself a Jack Daniels, Matt order a beer, Jeremy wasn't drinking under orders from Elena. I was having a Strawberry Draqurri, and so were the rest of the girls, Stefanie however was a virgin.

The boys were back in about to seconds with are drinks.''Stefanie this place is great were did you find it?''Mederith asks.''Well a friend told me about it. He and his girlfriend are going to be here tonight to.''Stefanie replies.''Talking about me?''a male voice asks from behind Stefanie. We all turn around to see a good looking blond boy with gold eyes and a girl with red hair and green eyes staring at us.(Jace and Clary from Mortal Instruments.)Stefanie throws herself into the boys arms.

''Jace, how are you?''Stefanie asks. She went to teh hug the rehead also.''We are good. Haven't seen you in a while.''Jace says smirking at Stefanie.''I know. I am so glad to see you and Clary.''Stefanie says. Damon clears his throat.''Oh right.''Stefanie says looking back at us.''Jace, Clary this is my cousin and her friends. Damon, Stefan, Elena Mederith, Matt, Jeremy, and my cousin Bonnie.''Stefanie introduces us.''Hello, nice to meet you. Well Stefanie it was great seeing you again.''Clary says sincerely.''You too.''Stefanie says and hugs them both before coming back to sit with us.

''Well that was intresting.''Elena says. Dj got us falling in love by Usher came on and Stefanie dragged us onto the dance floor. Elena and Stefan danced quite sensually. Matt and Mederith were dancing as if they were just two friends having fun. Jeremy and Stefanie were also dancing closley. Damon and I too were dancing close. I was staring into his midnight black eyes and he was staring into my doe brown ones.

I hadn't notices us getting closer until are lips touched softly. My hands were around Damon's neck and his were around my waist. That kiss made me forget where we were who we were with. It made me forget everything. Untill Damon pulled away and ran for it. I ignored the staring eyes from my friends and stared after Damon. That one kissed let out all the feelings.

I was in love with Damon Salvatore.

Damon's POV

I ran to the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. There was no hiding it.

I was in love with Bonnie Mchollough.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie's POV

I turned to my right first then to my left. Everyone faces were full of emotions. Stefan looked happy and unsurprised, Elena looked jealous and happy, Matt brotherly and expected, Mederith shocked and happy, Stefanie smug and knowing, Jeremy happy and smug. I ignored all of them waiting for Damon to come out. Should I go after him? No don't. Just let him come out. I waited and eventually he did come out. I braced myself. I knew I wasn't the only one who felt whatever was in that kiss. But Damon walked straight past me. His black eyes we're know shielded.

Damon went up to a blond who had noticed him before and started dancing with her. Everything to me went in slow motion. I hadn't expected that. I probably should of. This is Damon Salvatore we are talking about. I was just someone he was probably using. I turned and saw that Jeremy was holding Stefanie by the waist whispering things in her ear. The only way to describe everyones expression was shocked.

Then someone was speaking in my ear.''Don't do anything stupid, Bon.''Mederith voice rang out. I wasn't going to. Not until I saw Damon making out with the blond bimbo. I knew I was jealous and that I was really pissed. So I went to the bar. Got myself a shot of vodka. Once I was done that one I got another one, and another one, and another one. And I told the bartender to keep them. I knew I wasn't acting like myself and that is partly why I did it. No one thought little miss Bonnie would every do anything like this.

''Hello pretty lady.''Someone said from byside me. I turned to see a good looking guy in his late twenty.''Why hello.''I reply. Why not have some fun?eone?''Are you here with someone?''he asks bluntly.''No.''I slurred. It was obivios that I was drunk.''In that case, my name is Frank.''the guy said.''Bonnie.''I state. That is when we started flirting. I thought it was some harmless fun, plus I wasn't exactly thinking straight, until he put his hand on my knee.

"Want to get out of here? Maybe go some were more quiet?''Frank asks. That was when I realized I had gotten myself into deep trouble.

Damon's POV

What did she think she was doing? Once I got out of the bathroom I walked right up to a blond and started dancing. Bonnie doesn't deserve me. I'm no good. Of course I was paying little attention to the blond and was actually listening for Bonnie's reaction.''But she just stood there. Mederith came to whisper in her ear, thank God for vampire hearing.''Don't do anything stupid,Bon.''she had whispered. And before I knew it the blond was pulling me in for a wet kiss. Of course I pushed her away but it was to late Bonnie had walked away.

"Are you crazy?''Stefanie yelled at me as soon as I joined the group. Jeremy had a restraining arm around her waist.''No. I am just here to have a good time. And it was your idea to bring us here.''I replied.''You jerk. My best friend is drowning her sorrows in vodka for you. Please.''Elena spat. Mederith stayed silent.''Go fix your mess.''Matt instructed. That is when I turned around towards the bar. I saw Bonnie drinking and I decide to go over there when some guy at the bar started talking to her.

I could hear everything he was saying and so could Stefan.''Hello pretty lady.'' said the guy. I kept the anger from my face. Bonnie will never fall for it.''Why hello.''Bonnie replied. My heart fell into my stomach. My face turned bright red.''Are you here with someone?''the guy asks bluntly.''No.''Bonnie slurred. It was obvious that she was drunk.''In that case, my name is Frank.''the guy said.''Bonnie.''she stated. That is when they started flirting. I had to control my anger. This guy was creep and Bonnie wasn't thinking straight. I was controlling myself fine until he put his hand on her knee.

"Want to get out of here? Maybe go some were more quiet?''Frank asks. That was when I realized I had to step in. I literally ran to the bar. I heard Stefan but Stefanie stopped him by saying.''He doesn't need your help for this.'' I walked right up to Bonnie and her 'friend'.''Bon, can I talk to you. Alone.''I demanded. I glared at the creep.''Not know Damon...''she tried but I cut her off by grabbing her arm and literally dragging her out of the club. I pulled her past the eager line up of people into a dark alley.

''What are you doing?''I demand angry. She looked at me like I was crazy.''What am I doing? What am I doing? What are you doing! Your not my father, your not my brother, and your not my boyfriend! I don't tell you who to hang out with, or make out with! You jerk, A-hole, bast...'' I cut her off once again but this time with my lips. I kissed her roughly unlike the one in the club. I backed her up into th closest wall. Her arms slipping around me neck. I deepened the kiss. I licked her bottom lips asking for an entrance which she tasted of vodka and Bonnie. She tugged on my hair causing me to growl. We only broke apart when we heard a whistle.

I turned to see Mederith, Elena, Stefanie, Matt, Stefan, and Jeremy staring at us. Jeremy had whistled and Stefanie was now smacking him upside the head.''Well that was very interesting but are you two ever going to come inside.''Stefan joked.''Let's not forget hot. That was very hot.''Stefanie adds smirking. Everyone was smiling. Even though I knew I had a lot of explaining to do I was enjoying this moment.''Hmm, lets see. I give her back to you in about a month? Yeah would that work.''I joked. Bonnie blushed and hid herself in my neck. The guys walked away leaving me and Bonnie alone."You have alot of explaining to do.''Bonnie stated even though she was smiling. I gave her a chaste kiss before getting ready to answer her questions.

**Hey guys I know it has been forever since I updated but I just started my first year of high school and it is hard. I mean I just got three projects this week. I will try to update quicker.**

**Thanks Fia.**

**Please review! It inspires me! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I was thinking about some Jeremy and Stefanie romance in this one, maybe some Stelena.  
**

**Bonnie's POV  
"What does any of this mean?''I demand at once. I did not want to get my hopes up just to have them crushed by Damon saying he had now feelings for me.''It means that your mine.'' Damon says smirking. Oh. I really didn't mind that. Of course Damon wouldn't want to express his feelings, he was possesive, jealous and protective. He would just simply name me his but I wanted more then that. I snagged my arms around his waist pulling him closer to me.''So what your saying is that we are in a serios relationship. And that we are exclusive. **

**Meaning that you can't kiss or do whatever with other girls,"I continued.''And I can't see other guys."I finished. He thought for a long while.  
I decided he needed some help to convince him. I leaned down to brush my lips agnaist the of his mouth then the other corner and then I pressed my lips fully to his. He responded eagerly. I couldn't let myself get to carried away cause I still needed an anwser." So what do you say?''I ask. Damon still didn't anwser me. Then a thought suddenly turned up in my **

**head and I pushed Damon away.  
He seemed utterly confused. I was pacing back and forth mumbling to myself."I'm so stupid..'' Damon was just standing there.''Bonnie whats wrong?''Damon asks. I turn to face him."I'm I a game to you?''I asked."Bonnie, of course not. Why would you think that?'' he says. I turn and look into his midnight black eyes. They looked vunerable as if he wanted me **

**to believe him but Damon was a good actor.  
"It's because of Elena isn't it?"I ask bluntly. And once the rambling started it didn't stop."That's why you don't want to have a relationship with me? Why am I always second choice when it comes to Elena and sometimes third choice to Mederith. With Matt, knew you. Honestly whats wrong with me? What makes her so much better then me? What makes me always second choice? You wouldn't know your always first choice..."I just rambled on and on until finally Damon grabbed my arm rooting me to the stop.  
**

**"Me, always first choice? I was always second choice to my father, everyone liked Stefan more. Kathrine, Elena. I was never first choice.''Damon states. I couldn't believe what just happend."What can I do to prove to you that my feelings for you are real?''he asks."I think you just did.''I reply. Damon Salvatore had just opened up to me. Had told me something he probably had never told anyone. Maybe I was changing Damon Salvatore.  
**

**"We should head back in before they get to worried.''I state thinking of Stefanie who was probably worried. I was walking away when Damon grabbed me by the arm and backed me into a wall for the second time tonight.''Maybe we don't have to go back in just yet.''Damon said smiling deviosly. Maybe I wasn't changing that much of Damon Salvatore but I really didn't mind this part of him. That was what I was thinking about once he brought his lips to mine.**

Stefanie's POV  


**I knew Bonnie and Damon were going to be out there for a while so I was just going to do my own thing. Once we got back into the club the guys said they were tired so they were going to go sit down. I called them wimps and pulled Elena and Mederith to the dance floor as Ponda Replay came on. We were dancing and laughing swaying, and shaking are hips. It **

**wasn't till I felt someones hands on my hips did I turn around. Jeremy was standing in front of me smiling sheepishly.  
I laughed at this and swayed my hips agnaist his. My arms looped around his neck and his arms dropped lower down my back. He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Want to take a break and play some pool?"his breath tickled my neck and I shivered inwardly. Maybe Bonnie was right, maybe this could work."Ya, that sounds like a good idea."I agree. I had to **

**lean more into him to whisper in his ear because the music was so loud. I could feel his body agnaist mine. He was lean but still musclar.  
He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the pool tables at the other end of the room. I caught a glismpe of Elena and Mederith who both winked at me. Jeremy pulled me up to an empty pool table."I must warn you, I am an awesome pool player.''I state.''Oh really? How good?"Jeremy asks flirtariosly. I smirked back at him before leaning over th side of the **

**pool table so I could feel his breath on my face.''Very good.''I replied winking. What could a little flirting hurt.  
He passed me a cue and got himself one. He leaned down and broke the balls. And thats how the game started and I wasn't even talking about pool. The constant flirts and bickers between the two of us were game enough on our own. In the flirting game I was winning and in the pool game Jeremy was winning. At the end of the game he did when the pool.  
**

**"I guess you owe me a prize.''Jeremy says walking around the table to get to myside. I leaned on the pool table and Jeremy did the same thing.''While what did you have in mind.''I ask smirking.''Well maybe this could do.''Jeremy mumbles leaning in kissing me softly on the lips. I turn so my body was facing more towards him. I deepend the kiss by lacing my fingers in his hair. He puts both of his hands on my hips. We only broke apart because a throat cleared. We turn to look at Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Matt and Mederith. They were all smirking.''You intruppetted me and Bonnie, I just thought I'd return the favor."Damon states smirking wildly. We all let out a laugh this weekend was going to be great.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Damon's POV

"Want to head out?"I ask. We were all sitting in the booth. Bonnie had her head on my shoulder and she was tired. Stefanie looked wide a wake, Elena and Mederith were chatting while sipping their drinks, Stefan and Matt were talking, Stefan had his arm around Stefanie."Sure lets head home."Elena says."Already its not even one."Stefanie complains."Stef, I'm tired."Bonnie whined."Fine."she replies pouting. Jeremy leans down and whispers in her ear."If your not tired we could always find a way to occupy ourselves for a couple hours."

Stefan and I laughed, loudly. Stefanie was smirking and so was Jeremy. Everyone else looked confused."Nothing, never mind. Lets head home."Stefan says, suppressing laughter. Everyone nodded before getting up and heading out the door. The ride home was quiet. Despite what Stefanie had said she was lying down, her head in Jeremy's lap, his hands softly brushing her hair. If someone saw them know they would think they've been together for months, not that they had met last then seven hours ago.

It didn't surprise me though. Everyone around here had intense relationships."Their so cute."Bonnie whispers to me her voice cutting through my thoughts."It's like there made for each other."She continues. We had our fingers intertwined."I love you."she whispered, so quietly. I looked at her. Those three words broke it all. All the walls I had built after some many years. I was finally letting someone in. I loved Bonnie. I had always noticed Bonnie but never did anything about it. I knew she was going to change me. I was not going to be this cold... thing. That turned off his feelings all the time. I could no longer here the monsters voice. It was only Damon left. The little boy had broken through his chains.

And yet when I had opened my mouth to say those three words, nothing came out. I don't know why. Bonnie stared at me waiting."I can't..."I choked out. Bonnie searched my eyes for some explication. Then tears rolled down her face and my heart broke in two. We were know in front of the boarding house and Bonnie ran for it."What just happened?"Jeremy asked."I don't know." was my only reply as I stared after her.

Bonnie's POV

He doesn't love me. I stood in front of the bathroom mirror, wiping off all the make up. I wasn't enough. He couldn't love me. After I was down, I walked out to meet Matt waiting for me, of all people."Hey Bon."he says softly. And I broke down. And hour ago I was so happy how did I get to this?"What is it Bon?"he asked me gently."He doesn't love me."I gasp. He sighs and gently slides us to the floor against the wall."Tell me what happened."and I did.

After a silence he said."Did you ever think that with everything that Damon went through he isn't able to let people in easily. Maybe he's afraid that if he says it he might lose you."Matt says. Now that I thought of that it made sense. I knew he loved me. I felt it. But Damon had a tough life, Damon didn't let people in. So maybe, he was afraid to say those three words because he doesn't know what will happen when he does.

"Matt, I want to help him. And I love him and I know he loves me."I say. He nods his head understanding."I know. I knew the day that I walked in on you two kissing that you held an importance to him. That he could see how special you really were. He will take care of you. And you will help him more then he wants to admit. Give it time."Matt advises. I nod my head. I hated hurting Matt especially since he now he had lost two girls to the Salvatore brothers. I watched him sulk away.

I had to find Damon. I walked down the stairs and into the living room. Jeremy was lying beside Stefan his arm around her waist. Elena slept cuddle up into Stefan's chest. Mederith lay sleeping peacefully like Snow White. Matt was beside her but I knew he wasn't asleep yet. They all looked so peaceful, the ones that I loved. The only person that was missing. I walked and opened the front door.

But the sight before me was not what I expected.

Kathrine and Damon kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie's POV

I stood there for a second just to make sure I wasn't seeing things. That was defiantly Damon and Kathrine. I felt a rage boiling up in me. Then Kathrine was blasted away from Damon. I stood there with wide eyes as Damon turned to see what had happened. He had me against the side of the house, by the throat."Don't hurt her."Kathrine said. Damon dropped me. I stared at him with helpless eyes."Damon.."I croaked. He stared at me."Redbird..."he murmured.

"Never mind that. Grab her! And lets go."Kathrine shrieked. Damon seemed to be trying to recognize me.I took that to my advantage."Stefan! Stefanie! Elen..."I shout before a hand was over my mouth. Damon had come and covered my mouth with his hand."Shut up! I don't want to have to hurt you."Damon whispered furiously. But it was to late. Kathrine had come up beside Damon and pushed him out of the way. She slapped me hard across the face, that blood had come out of my mouth and I fell to the floor. She was about to hit me again when a hand caught hers.

It was Damon. He looked like a lost puppy."How dare ...!"Kathrine never got to finish that sentence because Stefan,Elena,Stefanie,Jeremy,Mederith, and Matt came running out the door. Mederith carried what looked like a dagger. She throw it at Kathrine but Kathrine ran into the field. Dragging Damon with her. Stefan and Stefanie being are best offensive ran after them, Jeremy and Matt followed. Elena and Mederith helped me up. Me, Elena, and Mederith ran too. In the field was a sight for the eyes.

Stefanie was glaring at Damon and Kathrine. Then a circle of fire closed around Damon and Kathrine. Flames leaped high."No!"my horrible shriek broke Stefanie's concentration."You have to get her away from Damon."I yell. Kathrine took this as a chance to run with Damon. We all stared after them panting hard. What the hell just happened?

Damon's POV

What the hell had just happened? Those were the thoughts I was having as Kathrine dragged me through the forest. I had seen all the faces of everyone around me. There was the scary looking girl with long black hair and thoughtful gray eyes, the all American blond boy, the blond girl that looked like Kathrine with her Lapis Lazuli eyes. The girl that started the fire with frighteningly icy blue eyes, the dark haired brown eyed boy who stood protectively behind the blue eyed girl, and then they boy who looked kinda like me with dark hair and bright green eyes. He looked like a lost puppy when he stared at me and Kathrine.

And finally, the red headed beauty whom I called my little red bird. But what did all of them mean to me I thought frustrated. Kathrine kept pulling me. I felt an attachment to those people but what could it be? I decided to ask Kathrine."Who were those people Kathrine?" Kathrine turned to me sharply."No one you need to be concerned about."Kathrine snarled at me. There, I decided, if Kathrine said I shouldn't worry then I didn't have to right? Are you sure, a voice in the back of mind asked.

Kathrine was pulling me up to a mansion. We walked right passed the front door without having to be invited in. No living thing must own this place. Kathrine walked us down to a dungeon sort of place. Inside there were three men and one girl. One girl and one boy appeared to be kistune's with black and red hair. Then there was a man with almost white hair and blue eyes. Then there was younger, maybe 18, with short cropped brown hair and brown eyes.

"Nicely done Kathrine. You've taken away there strongest offense."the blond man said. He strutted until he was in front of me."Remember me Salvatore."he asked and sent me flying into a wall. I crashed but quickly got to me feet snarling at the man and wondering what Kathrine had gotten me into."Know stop being childish. Damon is a big part of the plan."the boy kistune said."Now Kathrine you may take Damon to your room and... have your fun with him." Kathrine smiled eagerly and her child like blue eyes widen with excitement. She nodded eagerly and pulled me out of the room.

My only thought was that I wanted to see my redbird more then anything.

**Sorry for the long wait. Hope you all love. Review. Review. Review. Please. **


	13. Chapter 13

Stefanie's POV

What the hell just happened? Bonnie broke down sobbing. I wanted to go to her, comfort her but I couldn't move. Elena and Mederith went to hold Bonnie up. I didn't understand what was wrong with me but I was stuck in my place."We need to get inside."Stefan said softly. He was right, it wasn't safe out here. Elena and Mederith half carried Bonnie inside. Matt and Stefan followed slowly, but I couldn't move.

"Babe, we got to move."Jeremy whispers to me. I let him guide me inside. Once inside I looked at all the faces and realized right now wouldn't be the best time to have mental break down. Mederith didn't look so calm and contolled. Matt was nervously staring out the window. Elena was sobbing. Stefan looked lost, and Bonnie, was the worst. I have to stay strong. Damon would want that, he would want me to come up with a calm and great plan.

"Ok guys I know this is tough so why don't we get some rest."I state in a loud voice."Mederith, take Elena and Bonnie to bed."I state, the black haired girl nodded."Matt, take a nap."I say softly to him. He nodded exhaust."Jeremy, please."I plead looking up at him."Alright. I'll be just in the living room."he kisses my head before walking into the living room.I look at Stefan."I can keep watch by myself if you want to go sleep with Elena."I state."No I'll stay."he replies.

We seat ourselves by the bay window. I grabbed a blanket and pillow from the couch. I plopped the pillow down and then wrapped myself in the blanket before sitting down. I had so much to think about. I doubted I would be leaving Sunday. I couldn't leave Bonnie or any of them like this. I glanced out the window and saw that tonight was the full moon. The lunar cycle was this weekend."Hey do you guys know any werewolves?"I ask Stefan."Yeah, actually. There was this boy named Tyler, Bonnie said he was back in town."Stefan replied with a grimace.

"Then we need to be extra careful, cause tonight is a full moon."I say looking out the window."Oh shit."Stefan cursed. I looked at Stefan. I had never heard him curse before. I settle back into the pillow and leaned my head back. I let my eyes close. I didn't want to think about how messed up this was. I missed my ownn warm safe bed in NY.

Stefan POV

I turned my head towards Stefanie. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly. I stared back out the window. I felt bad for bringing her into this. And Jeremy. They were just little kids. They shouldn't have to deal with all this yet. None of us should be dealing with this yet, we are all just kids. We are still in high school for Christ sake.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" a voice from behind me asks. I turn to see Elena."Of course, love."I say. Elena comes and sits beisde me. I put my arm around her shoulders ans she leans into."We're going get him back right?"Elena asks.

I look down in her Lapis Lazuli eyes."I'm going to do everything I can to find my brother."I reply. We sit in silence for a little."You know, most of the time me and Damon are at eachothers throats but truth is, I would die for him. No questions asked."I look down at her. "He's my big brother, Elena. He's always just been there. I don't know what to do without him."

"Listen to me,"Elena says grabbing my face with her hands." Were going to find him. Together, we'll get through this together. Like always." Elena says. "But its not just us I'm worried about, love. My brother has finally opened up to someone. I don't think Bonnie could take it if she lost him."I state.

"I know. Thats why we have to find him. He completes us. Elena, Stefan, Mederith, Matt, Bonnie, and Damon. The six of us. We are going to find him."Elena says again.

I want more then anything to believe her but I had this ache in my gut that told me there was a chance that I wouldn't.

**the long wait. Hope you all love. Review. Review. Review. Please.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie's POV

I knew sleeping would be in impossible. There was no way that I could sleep while Damon was out there. With Katherine and who knows what else. I wasn't surprised that as soon as Elena thought we were asleep she ran down stairs. After getting Stefan out of the dark dimension, those two had been inseparable. I guess Elena felt if she kept him with her twenty four seven, then nothing bad can happen to him. I guess she is right, I mean I leave Damon alone for 5 minutes and Katherine gets her claws into him.

"Bonnie?" Meredith questioning voice says from the bed. I turn to look at her from where I'm standing by the window sill. "Merry." I say and she instantly gets up to take me in her arms. I let out a sob. I've been trying to be strong, because I knew Damon would want me to be strong. "Mere, I can't lose him." I sob. "I know, sweetie." She says comforting.

"Since I saw him I knew he was special. He never saw in me what I saw in him. And when he finally does see it, he gets taken away from me?" I state. "He has always cared for you. He has never just realised how much he cared." Meredith corrects. "It's not fair Mere! It's not fair to any of us. Stefan and Elena should have been able to graduate with us, and we all shouldn't have to deal with responsibility! I'm eighteen, Mere! I should be looking for colleges and going out." I yell frustrated.

"I know sweetie. I know it isn't fair. But think about it this way if we were still the same people we were a year ago, we would never have met Stefan or Damon. And if I could I wouldn't go back in time to change a thing. Because then Elena wouldn't have met her soul mate and you wouldn't have met Damon. Those two boys make you two more happy then I ever seen you two. And that is worth all the bad things, just to see you two smile the way you do when your with them." Meredith says.

That calms me down a little. "And I promise you Bon, I'm going to do everything I can to help you find him." Meredith promises. "Thanks Mere." I say hugging her tightly. "Come on and try and get some sleep." She says after a while of hugging. I climb into bed and she comes in after me. I actually got some sleep. And dreams about Damon consumed me and it was almost like he was there holding me in his arms.

Damon's POV

Katherine had left me in a big exquisite room by myself. I looked around the room but there wasn't anything personal in here, just a big bed in the middle of the room. I lay on it and stare at the ceiling. So much had happened today. I was hoping Katherine would stick around so we could have some fun but just as we started she was called out of the room. I was a little pissed at that because it felt like forever since I had been with Katherine and the weird thing was I couldn't remember the last time I was with Katherine. When I asked Katherine why I couldn't remember she just said not to worry about it. And I believed her. Because I loved her.

But something about me doubted my feelings for her and the way she acted towards me made a lot more suspicious. I was a great judge of character and I felt like she was keeping something from me. Just as my thoughts consumed me, a young lady and Katherine came into my room. "Damon, darling dinner." Katherine practically purrs.

I feel my canines starts to ache and I look at the girl once before stalking her like she was my prey. She doesn't move or screams as my teeth sink into her neck. Katherine is stroking my hair as I drink. Once I am done with the girl I pull away before I can do any major damage. "Are you done dear?" Katherine asks. I nod and Katherine moves in to feed. Once she is done draining the life out of the girl, she walks over to me blood still on her lips and kisses me, pushing me on to the bed.

Katherine leans over me still kissing me and some part of me is enjoying this but another part of me can't get the redhead off my mind. As I kissed Katherine, images of the little red bird come over me. We are in an ally kissing, and then we are dancing together and then she is snuggling against me in a car. As these images pass over, I am more confused than ever. Then a name crosses my mind. A name for my little red bird: Bonnie. And after Bonnie's name came to my mind other faces starting getting names.

Scary looking girl with long black hair and thoughtful gray eyes: Meredith.

All American blond boy: Mutt (Weird name if you ask me)

Girl with frighteningly icy blue eyes and black hair: Stefanie.

Dark haired, brown eyed boy who stood protectively behind the blue eyed girl: Jeremy

Blond girl that looked like Katherine with her Lapis Lazuli eyes: Elena

The boy who looked kind a like me with dark hair and bright green eyes: Stefan

I didn't know anything other than their names but I knew they all were important to me, even Mutt with the weird name. So I had all these strangers in my life and pieces of my memories gone and Katherine who is lying to me. I can't trust anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, see bottom for important authors note. Like always I sadly don't own Vampire Diaries ****L But I do own Stefanie!**

* * *

Stefanie's POV

A soft hand was shaking my shoulder.

"Stef, Stef come on wake up." A voice says. I open my blue eyes to find Stefan staring down on me.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Stefan. I fell asleep, didn't I?" I ask shaking the blanket off.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. You are only human after all." Stefan states with a grin.

I let myself smile. "Come on, Elena's making breakfast and we are all planning what to do to… you know get Damon back." Stefan says, losing the grin. I let him pull me to my feet but when he turns to walk into the kitchen I place a hand on his elbow.

"I'm going to do everything I can to help you get your brother back." I state seriously.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because he means a lot to Bonnie and Elena and you. And despite of how little I know about him, my cousin loves him, there must be something worth saving." I reply. Stefan grins at my answer.

"You know, I know we've only known you for about a day but you fit into our group perfectly." Stefan says.

"Well I take that as a compliment." I reply.

He grins. "It was meant as a compliment." He replies and I grin back before we walk to the kitchen.

My eyes go straight to Bonnie. She looks like she hasn't slept a wink. I glance at Stefan, who was also looking at Bonnie with a grim expression, he glanced down at me and I could tell we were thinking the same thing. We have to get Damon home no matter what.

"Hey guys, morning." I say going to sit by Bonnie.

"Morning." Meredith replied half-heartedly.

"So… Um, well me and Stefan are going into town today, why don't you guys stay here and man the fort?" I suggest.

Stefan sends me a look of curiosity but doesn't argue.

"Well why are you going into town?" Elena asked, coming to kiss Stefan on the cheek.

"We are visiting someone my grams knew when she lived here. He should help us, he owes my grams. I figured they might try an attack while we're gone." I state.

"So wouldn't it make more sense for one of us to stay here? We are the strongest offence, now that…" Stefan trailed off with an apologetic look when Bonnie flinched.

"Exactly." I reply, when they look majorly confused I continue.

"Alright, think like the bad guys. Now that Damon is gone, Stefan and I are the strongest. They know we will always want one of us here at all times, to protect the humans." I was being harsh but it was the truth. "They know we need supplies and help for when we get Damon back, so who is the easiest target?" I ask, with a glance hoping they understood.

"The person we send out for supplies, most likely you and me." Stefan says.

"Bingo. I figure they won't expect us to go out this early, and they defiantly won't expect me and Stefan going together." I plan.

"Stefanie?" Bonnie says with a completely serious face. It was the first thing she said all morning.

"Yes?" I reply, looking at her with curiosity in my eyes.

"You are an evil genius that could possible rival Damon." She states.

We all glance at each other before breaking out laughing. We are going to be okay I thought as I glanced at the people that I've known for a little more than 24 hours. Something inside me was screaming "These people are where you belong". I have always been one to trust her gut and despite the situation, I feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be.

"What happens if they try to attack while you're gone?" Elena asked, after we calm down.

"Like I said I don't think they will but in case they do I'm going to spell the house so no supernatural creature can enter, I'll also teach Bonnie some easy but powerful spells that will help hold them off. Even without me and Stefan, we still have a witch, a vampire slayer and humans that have seen too much to go down without a fight." I state, putting my full trust in them.

As they all stare at me in awe, I got a little uncomfortable so I got up. "I'm going to go say morning to Jeremy and I'll spell the house, so yeah…" I trail off as I leave the room.

Elena's POV

"She cares about us." I whisper, my voice filled in shock.

"Of course she does. How could she not?" Bonnie asks with an actual smile.

"Meredith you should give everyone a stake and everyone should drink vervain." Stefan says, a smile gracing his lovely face.

Meredith nodded, standing up from the table and exiting the room. Bonnie followed her out as well, leaving me and Stefan.

"Be safe and come back to me." I say, leaning into him.

"Always, I always will come back to you." Stefan says kissing my forehead. I can't stand the thought of losing Damon and him at the same time. I wouldn't be able to deal.

"We'll get him back." I sounded so confident, I almost believed myself.

Stefan's POV

"Ready?" I ask Stefanie.

"Yeah." She replies with nod.

The seven of us stood just outside the boarding house Elena, Matt and Jeremy wore expressions as if they were never going to see us again, Meredith kept a strong face and I couldn't see Bonnie's face because she was currently suffocating Stefanie with a hug.

"Guys we aren't going to war, we going grocery shopping." Stefanie attempts to make a joke, it didn't work.

Elena and I just stared at each other we had said our goodbye inside. I hugged Bonnie as Stefanie hugged Elena.

"Keep her safe." Bonnie whispered.

"Of course. I already consider her part of this messed up family." I reply with a chuckle.

Bonnie leaned into me more. "You sound like Damon when you laugh."

At that, I pull away from her. She was struggling to keep her emotions in check and I handed her off to Matt and Meredith.

"Let's go. Before we can't." Stefanie's voice whispers from behind me. I nod and we both get into Matt's four door Sedan, we decided it would be better if we blended in rather than stand out in my Porsche.

We rode in silence for a while until Stefanie broke it. "She told me to keep you safe."

"Bonnie told me the same thing." I reply, not needing to ask who told her that.

"Bonnie told you to keep you safe?" Stefanie asks with a giggle.

"Cute. Real cute." I state sarcastically, I couldn't help but chuckle also.

"I thought so." She replies back, childishly.

It's hard to remember she is a child. "Hey I am the same age as you." Stefanie disagrees.

"Oh did I say that out loud? Sorry. And technically, I'm five hundred years older than you." I state.

"Sometimes it's easy to forget you're a vampire. What was the 60's like? And the Renaissance days? Was it all noble knights and courting and that stuff?" she asks like an excited two year old.

So I answered all her questions until we arrived in the towns square. "Park here, we're going to walk." Stefanie orders.

"Yes ma'am." I tease. As soon as we exited the car, the teasing came to a halt. It was time to get serious. Stefanie and I surveyed the area to see if anyone seemed suspicious.

_"Keep your eye out to see if anyone is following us and make sure to block your mind." _Stefanie's telepathic voice says in my head.

"Gotcha." I answer aloud. We walk a couple of blocks before we came to a bordered up black shop at the corner of Fate Rd.

"You sure this is the place?" I ask wary.

"Positive. Is little Stefan afraid of an adventure?" She teases.

"Ha-ha." I remark sarcastically.

Her grin soon dropped as we entered the store. I fought ever nerve in my body that was telling me to push Stefanie behind me and vamp out. I did however grab her hand and pulled her into my side. In the corner of the dark messy shop sat an old graying man who held a glass off bourbon in his hand.

"Excuse me." I call. No answer. "Excuse me." I try louder.

Stefanie finally had enough and let go of my hand and walked right up to the man. She pushed the glass of bourbon out of his hand and it smashed on the floor. The man woke immediately, grabbing Stefanie's wrist tightly. I was her shadow in less than a split second and it took me less than that to get his hands off her.

"I suggest you don't touch her." I growled at him, this time actually pushing Stefanie behind me and crouching protectively in front of her.

"What do you want?" The old man says grouchily, ignoring my angry stance.

Stefanie cleared her throat and spoke loudly. "I am Stefanie Horan. My grandmother is Shelia."

The old man's head barely perked up. "How is good old Shelia?"

"She is fine. And she wants to cash in on that favour you owe her." Stefanie replied.

"What is it you want?" The man sighed.

Stefanie tried to pass my but I held up my arm to keep her in place.

"Do you want to get what we came for?" She hisses at me. I stare into her eyes, wide and innocent, pleading with me to just trust her. I sigh letting her pass but I was closer to her than her shadow.

"I can show you better than I can tell you." Stefanie states, silently asking the man for permission before placing her fingers on his temples.

They stayed like that for a while before the man pulled away gasping. "Now you see what we are up against? How can you help us?" Stefanie asks.

"Dear girl, my word of advice to you is go back to your grams, stay there and never look back. This isn't your fight, they don't want you. They could use you sure but there are lots of strong witches out there. You aren't what their after. He is." The old man says with a nod to me.

"While you see, the people they are after, they're my family. And I don't turn my back on family." Stefanie states firmly.

"Even if it costs you your life? If I can tell, surely you've seen it." He replies.

I glance at Stefanie, wondering what they're talking about.

"Yes I've seen it." She replies.

"And yet your still here. Brave but stupid." The man says.

Stefanie suddenly slammed her fist on the desk. "Look can you help us or not?" she demands.

The man sighs once again before getting up and going to the back.

"What is he talking about Stefanie? Even if it cost you your life?" I ask.

"It's nothing you have to worry about Stefan. We have bigger problems." She replies just as the man comes back.

"These herbs will keep out kistunes, these ones will keep out werewolves. Now the tricky problem is you also want to keep out vampires, you miss the herbs for werewolves and the herbs for vampire you get Kaboom. So…" he explains.

"That's fine the deed is signed in Elena's name, and she won't be inviting in Klaus and Katherine anytime soon." I state.

"Alright then, let your human friends use this, it disintegrates vampires on the spot." He continues about to hand that bag to me before grinning. "Maybe you should take that one." He says to Stefanie.

"And this, my dear, is for you. Wear it. It contains something special inside. Something you will be needing." He states handing her a gold locket.

Stefanie took it gingerly. "Thank you."

"Tell your grandmother my debt to her is paid. And dear?" He called as we were about to leave. "Good luck, you will need it. And boy? You will get your brother back but the cost will be deadly."

Stefanie practically ran out the door.

"Let's get home quick." She said.

"Stef, what was he talking about, cost and deadly?" I ask.

"It's nothing, just trust me." She replies.

"I do but you have to trust me too." I state quietly.

We walked in silence, me keeping my head down and hood up because I was technically not allowed to be in town. It was still silence in the car until I realized that she was putting on the necklace that he had given her.

"You're actually going to wear it?" I ask.

"Yeah I sense nothing but good magic on it." She replies curtly.

"Look Stef, I'm sorry about the whole trust thing. You don't really know me and I expect you to trust me?" I state.

"Stefan I do trust you, I just need some things to myself." Stefanie counters.

"I respect that." I remark, with a smirk on my face.

"I like us, you know?" I comment after a couple minutes of silence.

"What do you mean?" she asks, with a little smile.

"Stefan and Stefanie. Our names even match. Stefan and Stefanie, we are like our own little tag team. I feel like I have a partner in crime. Is that completely nerdy?" I ask.

"Totally." She replies with a laugh. That's the last thing I remember hearing before something crashed into the side of our car rolling us over into the river of Wickery Bridge.

* * *

**Ooohh, cliff-hanger. I know I know, I'm an evil witch for not updating in like two years. To be honest I kinda fell out of love with the story line and today I was reading your guys reviews and I remembered why I loved it. This chapter is super long (for me anyways). And I will try to update every Friday. My other story Daughter? Should be updated soon as well.**

**So you heard it here first, Fia Salvatore Cullen is back in business. So please review even though I don't deserve it! And I love you all. ****J**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys sorry forget to add this in with the chapter. Just wondering if you guys like the Stefanie and Stefan friendship? And what else do you guys want to see more? What don't you like and what do you like? Compliments, criticism any sort of info you guys have for me, just review because it helps me write what you guys want. So thanks everyone! Hope you like chapter fifteen, I even already have a sequel in mind!


End file.
